In the Business of Misery
by D353RT5TORM
Summary: A splendid little backstory for our clan on Battlefield 4 on XBOX 360, MTS (Make Them Suffer), or the Scouts Takes place mostly in the multiplayer-verse but a few parts are in the campaign. An elite (Or so they say) squadron of troops will bring FREEDOM in a full tour of each map. Rated T for mild language, violence, some -kinda- racist name-calling, general stupidity, and 'Murica.
1. Prologue: Operation Chopstick

Prologue

Operation Chopstick

USMC 1st Recon and MARSOC

Operatives "Anthony," "Nate," and "Seth," dubbed the "Scouts"

2400 hours

Objective: Assist Chinese rebels in Shanghai, diversion for Sgt. Recker and Tombstone Squad to recover VIP

Seth was feeling sick as the RHIB boat zipped across the waters. Not only was it because he was feeling seasick, but chances weren't looking good.

Anthony was on the wheel driving the stupid thing, and Nate spun up the 7.62 mounted minigun. Plastered on the boat was the Scouts' emblem, a pinup of a female soldier, based on an _actual person_ at the base Nate scored it with. (Or so he said.) Scribbled on the hull was the squad's motto, _Make Them Suffer._

"I'm seeing a ching-chong Commie boat approaching, let's abandon this thing," Anthony quickly ordered. The troops often referred to Chinese forces as _ching-chongs._

"Heh, looks like we pissed off your people, huh, ching-chong?" Nate teased Seth, who was an **Asian**, but **not Chinese.**

"Back off, you **dumbass racist**," Seth snapped back. "At least I wasn't caught sleeping with the **general's daughter**."

"Hey Seth."

"What?"

"**Shut up.**"

The rest of the RHIB boats followed suit and ejected their crews, calmly swimming to the pier where they would meet the Chinese people who were rioting against the military.

"You know, it's kinda sucks not having our uniforms on. Hella cold right now," Anthony shivered in his civilian garb. It was best not to blow cover.

As Anthony talked to the leader of the rioters, Nate wondered aloud, "You think this would be, I dunno, a _goddamn_ _civil war_ at this point?"

There was no time to discuss war philosophy when there were Commies to be crushed.

Seth quickly lit a Molotov cocktail and chucked it into a Chinese troop carrier, and the rioters followed suit with a barrage of rocks. Not primitive at all.

Anthony noticed Tombstone Squad's white van making its way through the chaos.

"Let the freaking guy through, guys. He's one of ours," he ordered the crowd.

Soon after that, a handful of Chinese tanks rolled in and opened fire.

The Scouts instinctively threw themselves behind cover, and Nate broke radio silence.

"GODDAMMIT! We're under fire from a bunch of tanks, permission to lose our cover and fight back!" he panicked.

"Roger that," command radioed back.

Nate nodded to Anthony, who raised a Javelin launcher and aimed it at the tank.

Seth glanced up at a Chinese helo hovering overhead, and Nate knew what he was thinking.

"Yo, Seth, _helimachopter_, do what you gotta do," he yelled.

Seth raised his SCAR-H assault rifle and fired a volley of rounds into the cockpit of the low-flying aircraft, killing the pilot and bringing the helo down.

He threw the dead body out of the pilot's seat and strapped into his place, as Nate and Anthony leaped on. Anthony pulled out his repair tool to fix the Z-11W, and Nate calibrated the sights on his L96A1 rifle. He squeezed a round into the engine of another helicopter, sending the people inside to their certain doom.

But the handful of Marines couldn't help but see their comrades being **slaughtered** below by the tanks.

"_Jesus_, our guys are being ripped apart down there, we gotta do something!' Nate protested.

"No way in _hell_! We gotta get outta here before it gets worse! It's hard for Seth to keep this thing flying!" Anthony shot back.

"Is it just me or did our emblem _randomly appear on this thing?_" Seth announced, trying to change the subject with the **cheap gag of breaking the fourth wall.**

"Shut up," Nate said, "We'll get these bastards back for this."


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, so I'm gonna edit the description for the new recruits coming in. For now, though, I can tell that you don't give a crap about this little blurb. Back to the story.**

**And DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BATTLEFIELD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. So if your lawyers show up at my door I'll have this here just in case. Deal with it, you commie.**

-SOME AMOUNT OF TIME LATER. NO IDEA HOW LONG. JUST **SOME AMOUNT OF TIME.**-

Seth was casually leaning up against the bulkhead near the bathroom door in the ship the Scouts were currently assigned to, the USS _Valkyrie_. He was waiting for the grunting noises from inside to stop. After all, he saw Nate go in with a **magazine** earlier.

Anthony walked up, nodded at Seth, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Nate, **stop jacking off!** I have some people for you to meet!" he snapped.

A few minutes later, Nate stumbled out with a gooey magazine.

"Can't a guy have his _happy time_ in peace?" he muttered.

"_Playboy_, huh?" Seth inquired.

"_USMC edition_," Nate replied, holding up a fold-out page. "Plenty of members from the Scouts, actually."

"Can you two **shut up?**" Anthony butted in. "Anyway, this is Alex. I'm sure you know him. He signed up for the Scouts and got transferred here. **Whoop-de-doo**."

"Hey guys," Alex introduced himself.

"Hi," Seth responded **lamely**.

"'Sup?" Nate quickly said.

Admiral Harrison had just finished briefing Tombstone on…**something.** Rumor had it that it involved the Chinese EMP that went off on the way back after the Scouts retreated.

"All right, ladies. I'm gonna need you to double-time it on this one. We need to hurry up. Our forces are going to build up a siege on Shanghai, and I want you to infiltrate and launch the initial assault so more forces can go in," he ordered.

"_Siege of Shanghai_, huh? Sounds familiar," Seth glared into the **camera.**

A female sailor ran in and whispered something in the admiral's ear. Nate whistled. Anthony rolled his eyes in response.

"Never mind, guys. You're going to engage Chinese forces at a comms array. There's a _rogue transmission_ going on," Harrison announced.

This time, Seth **winked** at the camera.

"Who are we deploying with? We don't have friendlies in the area," Anthony asked.

"The _Russians_."

-Later on-

"All right, guys, here we go. Let's hope these Ruskie disguises work," Anthony radioed. "And that Seth's been brushing up on his Russian."

"No worries, _comrade_," Seth replied from the pilot's seat.

They landed without a hitch and made their way to the Russian FOB (Forward Operating Base.)

Anthony, Nate, and Alex all split off with sniper rifles and slowly shimmied their way up the wires to one of the huge towers. Seth got on an ATV and zoomed off toward the tower the Chinese were using as their sniping position.

As Nate and Alex engaged the enemy snipers, Anthony peered through his scope to cover Seth.

"C4 set. We'll blow this if things go south," Seth said over the comms.

"Peel back and meet us here. Find a sniper rifle, somewhere," Alex replied.

But soon enough, a mobile anti-aircraft unit rolled into position and opened fire on the tower the Scouts were on.

"Geez! Mobile AA firing on us!" Anthony exclaimed.

Seth detoured from his route to the tower. He calmly pulled out some more charges and set them on the quad bike, then continued toward the enemy vehicle.

"Heh, **C4 troll**," Nate commented as he watched Seth leap off the ATV, let it crash into the AA unit, and detonated the C4.

A raging fireball erupted, visible from the enemy tower.

"_Uh oh, spaghetti-O,_" Seth panicked.

"What happened?" Alex responded.

"That doesn't sound good," Anthony added.

"About that. I forgot that this **detonator** was **wired** to the **charges** on the **enemy's wires**. I accidentally **blew** their wires. **If they blow up ours**, the **tower goes down**, and the **huge satellite dish** will **drop** onto the **objective** we currently are controlling," Seth explained. "Pay attention to the bolded words."

And soon enough, a bunch of enemy soldiers planted charges on the wires to the Scouts' tower and blew them up. The tower began to collapse.

"**HOLY SHIIIIIIIIII-" **Nate exclaimed, leaping off the tower and yanking the ripcord for his parachute. The others followed suit.

"Hey ladies. Come here often?" Seth asked.

"Hey Seth," Alex said.

"What?"

"_Shut up,_" the Scouts all said in unison.

**Review this and stuff. And don't be afraid to tell me how crappy it is.**


End file.
